On My Mind
by Diddle10
Summary: It's Valentines Day and Blaine wants to make this year special for his boyfriend, Kurt Hummel. The theme for this weeks glee club is love. What happens when he can't think of a song to sing that's good enough?


**Hey guys! Happy Valentines Day! This is my first Klaine story. It's dedicated to my friend karatekid1018. You go girl! Heheh anyway, if you're looking for amazing Klaine stories check her out. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the song!

* * *

><p>Valentines Day. It brought back bad memories for Blaine and he had always hated the stupid holiday. It was the stores way of getting people to buy useless items for their girlfriends to proclaim their <em>love. <em>But shouldn't you proclaim your love everyday?

Not only that but Blaine was a hopeless romantic. Last year he had tried to win the heart of a blonde guy who worked at GAP. It hadn't worked as well as he thought it would. Now he was dating the most wonderful person in the universe. Kurt Hummel. He had fallen for the designer wearing glee club member after he had sang "Blackbird" as a farewell to his bird, Pavarotti. They had kissed later that week and the sparks flew instantly. This year he had exchanged schools just so he could spend more time with his lover.

He wanted to make this Valentines Day special for his boyfriend. He wanted to serenade his lover with the perfect song, and thankfully love was the theme for this weeks glee club. But what would he sing? It frustrated him that he couldn't find one song that could perfectly express the love he felt to Kurt.

"What song are you singing to Rachel?" he asked his boyfriend's step-brother Finn.

"We're doing a duet from this one musical where this guy wears a mask and stalks this opera singer. I think it's called Wicked. The song is "All I Ask" or something. What are you singing?" he replied being totally clueless. If Rachel had heard, she would have had a conniption for him not knowing her favorite musicals.

"I don't know yet."

"Well, I hope you figure it out soon." Then he turned around. Kurt walked into the room with all of the girls. He sat down next to Blaine and instantly snuggled up next to him.

"Hey," he greeted, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Hey, Baby," Blaine replied smiling. He kissed his nose affectionately.

"What song are you singing this week?"

"Uh, it's a secret," he lied.

"How romantic." Blaine smiled.

"Well, I'm singing tomorrow." Mr. Shuester walked in then, so they stopped talking. The whole lesson Blaine spent thinking about the perfect song. _At the rate I'm going, I might as well write the song myself, _he thought to himself. Then it clicked. This Valentines Day is going to be the best.

...

It was the day of Blaine's performance. He was anxious. What if Kurt didn't like it? He pushed that out of his head.

"Blaine, you're up first," Mr. Shue said smiling. He took a deep breath and grabbed his guitar. Kurt raised a delicate chestnut eyebrow.

"This is a song that I wrote for my boyfriend Kurt." He started playing his guitar.

_I'm sleeping through the day,  
>I'm trying not to fade.<br>But every single night, I've just been lying awake._

_Cause I, I can't get you off my mind_

Kurt gasped. Blaine smiled.

_The moment that we met,_

_I didn't know yet.  
>That I was looking at a face I'll never forget.<em>

_Cause I, I can't get you off my mind_

_I can't get you off my mind,_  
><em>Give me the chance to love you.<em>  
><em>I'll tell you the only reason why.<em>

_Cause you are on my mind._

_I want to know you feel it,  
>What do you see when you close your eyes?<br>Cause you are on my mind._

By this time all of the girls were swooning or crying. Kurt just had a goofy smile on his beautiful face.

_I want to be best, _

_I want to be worst.  
>I want to be the gravity in your universe,<br>And I, I want to be there to help you fly.  
>(I'll help you fly girl)<em>

He was having so much fun. He couldn't even remember why he was nervous.

_Oh, the longer that I wait,  
>The more that I'm afraid.<br>That someone's gonna fool your heart and take you away,  
>Cause I, I finally realized.<em>

_That I can't get you off my mind._

_Give me the chance to love you,_  
><em>I'll tell you the only reason why.<em>  
><em>Cause you are on my mind.<em>

_I want to know you feel it,  
>What do you see when you close your eyes?<br>Cause you are on my mind._

_Girl I can't live without you,_  
><em>I can't think straight without you, now.<em>  
><em>So tell me what should I do,<em>  
><em>If I can't get you off my mind.<em>

_Give me the chance to love you,_  
><em>I'll tell you the only reason why.<em>  
><em>Cause you are on my mind.<em>

_I gotta know you feel it,_  
><em>What do you see when you close your eyes?<em>  
><em>Cause you are on my mind,<em>  
><em>You're on my mind.<em>

_You're on my mind all day and night long,  
>Cause you are on my mind.<em>

Everything was silent for a couple of seconds. Then it was replaced by a round of applause. Kurt was crying. Blaine set down his guitar and ran over to him. He pulled the taller boy against him. They stood hugging for a couple of seconds.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"You're welcome, Love."

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too, Kurt." Their lips touched for a heartbeat. Then they pulled away. _Best Valentines Day ever._

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? I would love to hear how I did with this couple.<strong>


End file.
